As Time Goes By
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Sequal to Mission impossible. It has been two years since Kim's attack,now ron and Kim have grown closer. Is she ready to take the last step with ron? And What big plans does ron have for Kim? R&R NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Invitation

It has been two years ago that Kim was raped; she was now eighteen she was doing well and had been accepted into Flow Springs College.

Ron, Monique and Bonnie had also been accepted which was great, because they could all hang out and they shared a big dorm room together.

They each agreed to pay half of their share since it was a big place. The bright side was that it was close to Middleton and Kim could visit her parents anytime now that she could drive.

"Man, I can't believe we got accepted into this college! How great is that?" Ron said.

"It's awesome, not to mention that were all together" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and were still in cheerleading" Kim said.

"I'm hungry, how about some Bueno nacho you know for old times sake?" Monique said.

"Sweet! I can't wait for a Grande meal" Ron said.

"Hey look" Bonnie said.

Kim took the note off their door, "You dudes are invited to a frat party tomorrow night, it begins at eight and ends at eight" It was signed by Josh.

"Frat party, man I have that report to work on" Ron said.

"Well I'm going I've been waiting for a frat party!" Monique said.

"Maybe Ian will be there" Bonnie said.

"Ian Rider?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I like him I just wonder if he'll like me too" Bonnie said.

"I bet he does" Kim said.

"You think?" Bonnie asked.

"Totally" Kim said.

They sat down their stuff and headed for Bueno nacho.

Bueno Nacho 

They walked in and sat down, they gave Ron the money and he ordered their food

"So how about the mall afterwards, I need something to wear if I'm going to go to this thing" Kim said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Monique said.

"Yeah, I could use a new dress" Bonnie said.

Ron sat their food down, "So Ron you down with going to the mall after we eat?" Monique said.

"You bet, a bon diggity dancer like me could use some new threads" Ron said.

They laughed as they began to eat, there was nothing like hanging out with your best friends at an old gathering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mall Hopping

Monique and Kim laughed as they walked into the mall, "Girl look at all these sales!" Monique squealed.

"Yeah, just remember I can only fit so much in my trunk" Kim said laughing.

"Oh, that's a hate girlfriend" Monique said. Bonnie and Ron laughed,

"Come on let's go find us some threads," Ron said.

"Look at this one" Kim said.

"Green isn't your color" Monique said. Kim looked in a mirror while she held it up to her body.

"Eww, your right" Kim said. Monique grabbed a brown dress with crystal beads on it she changed. "Wha do you think?" Monique said.

"I love it!" Monique said. "It matches your eyes and hair" Kim said. Bonnie put it on her arm.

"My turn, how about this one?" Monique asked. She wore a violet dress, it was outlined in silver.

"That is so you" Kim said. Kim grabbed another dress and rubbed her chin, she walked into the dressing room. Ron saw Kim when she came out

"Wow…Kim you look…hot" Ron said.

She blushed; she was wearing a blue dress with crystal beads on the neck and shoulders. She changed back into her other outfit and waited for Ron to come back with his outfit, "Should we really wear these dresses to a frat party? I mean I heard they get messy" Bonnie said.

"I am, besides Ian will be there remember?" Monique said.

Ron came out; he was in blue jeans with a white beater and a tight leather jacket "Asta la vista baby" Ron mocked.

They laughed at his impression, "What you don't like it?" Ron said.

"I do it suits you well" Kim said. "Come on let's go check the shoes out," Bonnie said.

Kim grabbed the first pair she saw; it was a pair of white cutoff boots with a silver strap on the side. "Now those are shoes," Monique said.

Bonnie grabbed a black pair of shoes and handed them to Monique "Oh, I like these" Monique said.

"Here get these" Kim said. She handed Bonnie a pair of tan boots, "Cool!" Bonnie said. she took them. Ron bought a pair of black shoes to match his outfit. "Ready to go?" Ron said. They nodded as they all headed to the check out stand, tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun.

A/N Not the most exciting chapter but if I rush right into the good stuff then its just boring to me. Lol. Next chap is great!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Party Time

Kim pulled up to a large dorm room that was across from the college, "Wow, I'm outside and I can hear the music" Kim said.

"Sweet, let's go," Ron said.

"Come on in dudes!" Said a guest. "Wow everyone is here!" Monique shouted.

"Hey Bonnie let's bust some moves!" Kim shouted. They jumped in the middle and started to dance.

"Want some drinks?" Ron shouted. "Sure!" Kim shouted. Ron went up to the cooler.

He grabbed a few cans and brought them back, "Here ya go!" Ron shouted.

"Beer? Ron are you crazy?" Kim shouted.

"Come on Kim a few drinks won't kill you!" Monique shouted. "I guess your right!" Kim shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike shouted. He jumped off the stair railing and landed on the couch.

A slow dance began to play, Kim danced with Ron and Monique danced with Jeremy, Bonnie stood against the wall.

"Want to dance?" Ian asked. "Sure" Bonnie said.

Ron looked at Kim as he smiled, "What?" Kim said.

"Nothing, your just beautiful that's all" Ron said. Kim blushed as she wrapped his arms around Ron's neck as they kissed; he put his hand on her butt.

Kim stopped kissing him, "Ron" Kim said surprised.

Ron blushed "Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to do that I just couldn't stop" Ron said.

"It's okay" Kim said. The slow dance stopped, then system of a down came on "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ron shouted.

"BYOB!" Monique shouted.

They all danced, Kim saw Bonnie dancing with Ian "Looks like Bonnie had some luck!" Kim shouted.

Monique turned around and saw them dancing and laughed, Ron brought over more beer as they drank. They only had a few cans nothing too serious, "MOSH!" Ron shouted.

He jumped off the stair banister and onto the dancing crowd as they carried him around the room.

About three hours later everyone had either gone upstairs or passed out on the floor, "I'm tired" Kim said.

"Me too, let's go back to our dorm" Ron said.

Monique and Bonnie followed them as they drove back to their dorm for a good nights rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Call From Heaven

Bonnie and Monique woke up, they got out of their beds Bonnie woke Ron and Monique woke up Kim. "Ugh, what time is it?" Kim said.

"It's two in the evening" Monique said. "Whoa! We slept that long?" Ron said.

"Yeah, we all crashed in our own beds as soon as we got back" Bonnie said.

"Oh, well I'm getting a shower" Kim said. She walked to the bathroom and got in, "I call the other one" Ron said running in.

Monique and Bonnie waited until they were done, then the phone rang "Hello?" Monique said.

"Monique it's Jeremy listen I was wondering well, Ian and I were wondering if you and Bonnie would like to go out on a double date, you know me and you and Ian and Bonnie" Jeremy said.

"Hold on" Monique said.

"Bonnie you will not believe who is on the phone" Monique said. "Who?" Bonnie said.

"Jeremy, he wants to go out on a double date me and him then you and Ian!" Monique shouted.

"I'm totally there!" Bonnie shouted.

"Hello Jeremy? It's a double date we'll meet you at the mall" Monique said. she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kim asked. "Jeremy invited me and Bonnie on a double date!" Monique shouted.

"That's great!" Ron said coming out.

"So you guy's don't mind?" Bonnie said.

"No we'll figure out something to do" Kim said.

"Great" Monique said.

Bonnie and Monique ran into their own bathrooms and showered "Want to catch a early movie?" Ron said.

"Why don't we rent them instead?" Kim said. "Ok" Ron said.

"See you guy's later" Monique said. Bonnie and Monique walked out the door, "Ready?" Ron said. "Yeah let me grab my purse" Kim said. When she found it they walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is M rated do not read if you don't want, but it's romance so go ahead if you want, just don't flame me for the details lol.

Chapter 5 Some Time Alone

Kim jumped as the killer jumped through the window in the movie they were watching "I knew he was there!" Ron shouted.

Kim ate more popcorn "Lets watch the notebook next" Kim said.

Ron put it in "More soda?" Ron said. "Sure, hurry so you don't miss it" Kim said.

Ron came back as it started; he sat down next to Kim and put his arm around her as she smiled.

Restaurant 

Bonnie smiled at Ian as he looked at her; he put his arm around her she blushed Monique laughed as Jeremy did the same thing. "So having a great time?" Jeremy asked.

"I am, its nice to eat somewhere else other than Bueno nacho for a change" Monique said.

"What about you Bonnie? Having a great time?" Ian asked.

"It's perfect" Bonnie said. She slid his hand on hers "Since we ate how about a walk?" Jeremy said.

"Sounds good to me" Monique said. Jeremy and Ian split the bill and walked out the door as Monique got into her car. They pulled up to a park and got out, they both went their own ways.

Ian took Bonnie to the edge of the park "It's beautiful" Bonnie said. "It sure is" Ian said looking at Bonnie.

She found herself staring at him, and he stared at her he leaned in closer to her and her heart began to race. She wanted to back away but his lips already touched hers, she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

Monique sat down on the fountain in the middle of the park, "Something wrong?" Jeremy asked. "No, I'm just looking at the stars, their so pretty" Monique said.

"I like them too, it reminds me of camping I always look at them when I lay on my back" Jeremy said.

"Yeah" Monique said. Monique shivered for a moment, "Here take my coat" Jeremy said. He took it off and put it around Monique's shoulders, "Thanks" Monique whispered.

He moved in closer until their lips met.

Back At The Dorm 

"That was sad" Kim said. "I admit it was" Ron said. Kim laughed, "Well I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed" Kim said.

Ron watched Kim as she walked into her room he followed her. "Ron is something wrong?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I didn't kiss you goodnight" Ron said. Kim laughed; she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

The next thing she knew she was on her bed Ron stopped "Sorry!" Ron gasped. "About what kissing me?" Kim said.

"No, I just don't want to go to far and hurt you" Ron said. Kim looked at him "Ron what happened, it was two years ago and I am scared but we've been going out for two in a half years and I think I'm ready" Kim said.

"Are you?" Ron said. His eyes were caring and kind as he looked at her, Kim kissed him again.

Her breathing got heavier as he kissed her neck, he took of his shirt he kissed her lips again. He removed her shirt as they continued to kiss; she took of her bra as Ron stared in awe. They were both in their underwear now; Ron slid his hand down Kim's back as she smiled.

Then the last thing to go were the underwear, Kim slightly moaned as he caressed her body.

Every inch of him touched her body, she moaned as he moved inside of her making her skin crawl.

There was a moment of silence when they stopped, Kim rolled over to her side and kissed Ron on the lips. "I love you Kim" Ron said.

"I love you to" Kim whispered. The last thing Kim felt was Ron's arm around her waist then she drifted to sleep. Something about what they did made him feel good, this is what he imagined what it'd be like. Not because this was all he wanted but because he loved Kim and he always would love her no matter what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 College Exam

Bonnie and Monique came in, the lights were off and it was past eleven they kissed their boyfriends goodnight and walked in quietly and went to sleep.

Morning 

Monique woke Bonnie up then she stretched, "Where's Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Not sure, but can you make me some coffee while I wake Kim?" Monique asked. "Guess so" Bonnie said.

Bonnie walked up to Kim's door and knocked, "Kim, you awake girl?" "Be out in a minute I'm getting dressed" Kim said.

Monique walked away, "Good morning ladies" Ron said. "There you are!" Kim shouted.

"I had to get some eggs," Ron said. "GUYS WE HAVE THAT EXAM TODAY!" Bonnie shouted.

"Oh crap!" Ron said. Kim ran into her room to get her bag she came back out "Come on I'll drive" Kim said.

"We have an hour" Bonnie said.

"Yeah we need to be there in half an hour, we'll grab a breakfast burrito from the dorm cafeteria," Monique said. They all walked out the dorm and went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

Physics Class 

Kim and the others sat down at their seats, "Welcome class and good morning, today we have a physics exam so I hope you have studied. Now, you will have exactly one hour to take this test, for the remaining five minutes you may use your notes good luck and you may begin" Professor Miller said.

After The Exam 

Kim and Bonnie were at cheer practice; Kim was the captain just like she was in Middleton.

"That exam was hard" Bonnie said. "Yeah since when can you divide gravity into weight?" Kim said laughing.

"Don't know, but I'm sure I passed" Bonnie said. "Same here" Kim said. The song ended with a back flip. "Great job girls!" Kim said. Everyone got along with Kim and Bonnie just fine even the bullies seemed to get along. "See you next session" Kim said.

Kim and Bonnie walked to Kim's car and got in, the drove back to the dorm so they could clean it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Finding Out

Kim vacuumed while Monique and Bonnie cleaned their rooms Monique went to collect the laundry.

She picked up a pair of Ron's pants, then something fell out Monique was stunned. Kim shut off the vacuum and walked into her room, she saw Monique standing still.

"Something wrong Monique?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I think this belongs to you" Monique said.

She handed Kim a small package it was a condom.

"Monique where did you get this? Were you snooping?" Kim said.

"I swear I wasn't, it fell out of Ron's jean pocket." Monique said.

Kim blushed and started laughing,

"Girl I cant believe you did it" Monique said.

"Did what?" Bonnie said walking in.

"Well are you going to tell her or should I?" Monique said.

"Ron and I, well you know" Kim said.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said.

"So how was it?" Monique said.

"It was nice, he was gentle," Kim said.

"Wow, well it looks like our Kim is all grown up" Bonnie said.

"Well I decided it was time, Ron wanted to make sure I was ready he cares so much about me" Kim said.

"Yeah, he does doesn't he?" Bonnie said.

"Especially that day" Monique said.

"We'd better get some sleep we cant afford to be tired tomorrow" Kim said.

"Got that right" Bonnie said

A/N Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer, I have been really busy lately but don't lose faith in me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Happened

Two Weeks Later 

"That was great! Now let's run the routine one last time, Bonnie you start this time" Kim said. "Right" Bonnie said.

The music started as everyone started to dance, the cheerleaders flipped backwards and started a pyramid. Kim was about to jump on the top when she stopped,

"Kim what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, I think I just got up to fast start the music over" Kim said.

"Ok" Bonnie said.

They started again as they danced, they finally started the pyramid. Kim ran and flipped on top as the music stopped, she jumped down and went to get a drink of water.

She dropped her pomp; poms on the ground then drank a cup of water.

She started to shake, "Kim you don't look so good" Martina said. Kim could barley hear anyone, then without warning her knees gave away as she collapsed.

"Kim!" Bonnie shouted watching her friend fall. She ran up to her friend

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know, she just passed out," Martina said.

"Call 911" Bonnie said. Martina flipped open her cell phone and dialed away; they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Dorm 

Monique was filing her nails to a perfect point, she stopped when her cell phone rang "Hello?" Monique said.

"Monique it's Bonnie" Bonnie said.

"Hey what's up?" Monique said.

"Its about Kim" Bonnie said.

"What, is she okay?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed and she's all sweaty" Bonnie said.

"Where are you?" Monique asked.

"On our way to the hospital, you'd better tell Ron" Bonnie said.

"Ok, ill be there shortly" Monique said.

She hung up her phone and drove down to Bueno Nacho to get Ron.

Hospital 

Monique walked in with Ron, "Where is she?" Ron shouted.

"I don't know they just took her back" Bonnie said.

"Maybe she's sick" Monique said.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Ron said.

"Excuse me, are you Monique?" A man said.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Monique asked.

"I'm doctor Tom Walker" Tom said.

"Where is Kim?" Ron asked.

"Follow me" Tom said. They followed him down the hall into a room where Kim sat "Kim! Your okay" Ron said hugging her.

"Yes I am, so what's wrong with me?" Kim asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure but it could be mono but we wont be able to find out until your blood results come back" Tom said.

"Mono? Is that even going around?" Bonnie said.

"Mono is common but not everyone gets it, Kim may have gotten it through anything or anyone, but like I said we won't know if she has it until the results come in" Tom said.

"How long will it take?" Ron asked.

"A couple of days" Tom said.

"Can I go home now?" Kim asked.

"Sure, just sign this release form," Tom said.

Kim signed the form, then she followed the others outside as they drove back to their dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Stunned

Kim sighed as she threw her pomp poms on her bed,

"Something wrong Kim?" Ron asked.

"Just tired, did the doctor call yet?" Kim asked.

"No" Ron said.

"Yo what up!" Monique shouted.

"Whoa Monique what's made you so happy?" Kim asked.

"It's our third week anniversary, me and Jeremy have been going out for three weeks" Monique said.

"Congrats, where's Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Outside talking to Ian she'll be up" Monique said.

"Hey Ian and I are going to the movies, you three want to come?" Bonnie asked.

"You bet" Ron and Monique said. They ran downstairs,

"Aren't you coming Kim?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm just going to stay here" Kim said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone," Ron said.

"I'm sure, besides I'm not a bossy girlfriend so go have some fun ok?" Kim said.

Ron kissed her on the lips, "I love it when you do that" Kim said softly. Ron laughed as he went out the door, Kim decided to take a shower and relax.

Movies 

Monique laughed as she watched the movie "Man the forty year old virgin is great!" Bonnie said.

"That hurts a man's pride" Ian said.

"What, your not a virgin?" Bonnie said laughing.

"Actually I am, I don't want to do it until its with someone I know I love" Ian said.

"That's tight" Monique said. Bonnie smiled at him as he put his arm around her shoulder waist.

Dorm 

Kim flipped through the channels of the TV nothing was on she jumped when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello" Kim said.

"Kim its doctor Tom, we have your blood results back" Tom said.

"What do they say?" Kim asked.

Kim was stunned, "Thank you" Kim said.

She hung up the phone. She hit her knees and began to cry.

A/N Dun, dun, dun


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Wow, so many guesses well one of you is right but you'll have to read to find out what's really going on.

Chapter 10 I'll Never Leave You

Kim couldn't believe what the doctor had just told her, she wiped her tears away as she waited for the others to get back. Kim was to scared to think about anything else, she startled as the doorknob opened. She sat on the couch as Monique, Bonnie and Ron came in.

"That was a great movie" Monique said.

"It sure was, it made me laugh so hard" Ron said.

"I like the part when she got kicked in the face" Bonnie said.

Ron saw Kim

"Hey Kim" Ron said.

Kim got up and ran into her bedroom,

"Kim what's wrong?" Ron shouted.

"I'll go talk to her" Monique said.

"Did you do something?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what I want to know" Ron said.

"Kim, honey it's Monique" Monique said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kim said.

"Kim please let me in," Monique said. Kim opened the door.

"Kim what's wrong" Monique asked.

"The doctor called" Kim said.

"What did he say?" Monique asked.

"He said my blood test came in and…." Kim paused.

"What, what did they say?" Monique asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant" Kim said.

"What, are you sure?" Monique said.

"He said he checked the results twice, what am I going to tell Ron" Kim whispered. Monique hugged Kim as she cried,

"We used protection how could this have happened?" Kim asked.

"Maybe it broke" Monique said.

"Well you have to tell him now, do your parents know?" Monique asked.

"No, I was to scared to let them know" Kim said.

"Well, first things first lets go tell Ron" Monique said. Monique and Kim came out the door.

"Ron, the doctor called me today it was about the blood test results" Kim said.

"What did they say?" Ron asked. He was now concerned as he approached her,

"He said I was…. pregnant" Kim said. Ron just stood silent,

"I'm sorry Ron" Kim said.

"You mean to tell me…. I'm a father?" Ron shouted.

"Your not mad?" Kim asked.

"Mad? It's great! Kim I'm a proud father! This is great!" Ron shouted.

Kim smiled as he picked her up and kissed her.

"I thought you would be mad" Kim said.

"Never, Kim this makes me love you even more, what did your parents say?" Ron said.

"Nothing, I'm afraid to tell them" Kim said.

"You wont tell them, we'll tell them together" Ron whispered. Kim nodded.

"You guy's go ahead, Monique and I will stay here" Bonnie said. Kim and Ron got into the car. Kim didn't say a word the whole time; she felt her heart race as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ready Kim?" Ron asked. Kim nodded; he held her hand as they rang the doorbell.

"Kim!" Mrs. Possible shouted. She hugged her daughter as she smiled.

"Honey is…Kimmey cub!" Mr. Possible shouted coming in the kitchen. They walked in and sat down in the living room.

"Wow, it's been awhile how are you two doing?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Good, never better" Ron said.

"So what brings you out here this late?" Mr. Possible asked. There was silence,

"Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you" Kim said standing up.

"What, is something wrong?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Mom, dad, I'm…. I'm pregnant" Kim said.

"Your pregnant?" Mr. Possible said.

"I'm sorry, it… I mean we used protection I don't know how it happened," Kim said.

"It's okay honey" Mrs. Possible said.

"Well shoot, guess I'm going to be a grandfather" Mr. Possible said.

"Look Mr. And Mrs. P. I will take care of Kim and I will never leave her" Ron said.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey sorry for the delay, I've been busy lately but here is the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 11 Unexpected

Ron woke up as he stretched his arms while looking outside, "Today's the day" He whispered.

He showered and got dressed and waited for Kim to come back to the dorm room.

"Morning Bonnie, Monique" Ron said in a happy tune.

"Morning" Monique said yawning.

"What are you so happy about?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not telling" Ron said. Just then Kim walked in.

"There you are!" Ron said. Kim laughed as she kissed him tightly on the lips. Ron kissed her stomach

"Well how is the baby?" Ron asked.

"The doctor said our baby was perfectly healthy" Kim said.

"I'm already showing" Kim said.

"Guess were going to go maternity shopping" Monique said.

"Not today, we have plans" Ron said.

"We do?" Kim said.

"Yes we do, were celebrating" Ron said.

"You remembered!" Kim said.

"I would never forget our anniversary of being together for four years" Ron said.

"Where are you guys going?" Bonnie asked.

"That's a surprise between me and Kim you'll just have to wait till we get back," Ron said.

"No fair" Monique groaned.

"I'll get dressed" Kim said. She ran into her bedroom and showered,

"I can't believe you two have been together for four years," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but tonight is really special" Ron said. About ten minutes later Kim came out in a black dress,

"Whoa girl you look tight in that dress! Where did you get it?" Monique asked.

"From Ron, it's a gift" Kim said.

"Your really hot" Ron said. Kim twirled in her black dress, silver glitter was along the sides, and she wore black gloves with silver sparkles.

"Come on were already late" Ron said. He took Kim as they walked out the door; Ron drove down the busy road and pulled into a parking lot.

"The blue moon, Ron how did you?" Ron stopped her.

"Anything's possible" Ron said. He walked in,

"May I help you?" The man said.

"Uh yeah, reservations for Ron Stoppable" Ron said.

"Ah, right this way sir" He said. He led them to table in the middle of a beautifully decorated room. He sat down and then he ordered their food.

Back At The Dorm 

"I can't stand it! I know there's something else going on" Bonnie said.

"Chill girl, we'll find out when they get back"

"It's been almost two hours" Bonnie said. Monique laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Blue Moon 

"That was an amazing dinner" Kim said sipping her wine.

"I know, only the best for you" Ron said.

"Ron are you up to something?" Kim said. Ron smiled slyly "Maybe" Ron said.

He stood up and tapped his glass,

"Excuse me, if I can have everybody's attention for a moment" Ron said.

The band stopped playing as everyone sat silent, Ron walked towards Kim.

"Kim, when I first met you I knew we were meant to be together forever and I knew from the moment I first kissed you I would never stop loving you" Ron said.

"Ron what are you doing?" Kim asked.

He bent on one knee, "Kimberly Anne Possible will you marry me?" Ron said. Kim's heart began to sing as she heard those two words she'd been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Kim shouted. He put a ring on her finger as everyone clapped. The band started playing again,

"Oh Ron, I love you" Kim whispered.

"I love you too, happy anniversary" Ron said. Kim grabbed him locking him into a long passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Oh my god I am so sorry! I have been through a lot lately but as you can see I updated and made a new story so here is the last chapter. I am really, really, really sorry guys!

Chapter 12 Married at last

Church 

Everyone was there, Kim's parents, Ron's parents Monique, Bonnie, everyone Kim and Ron knew was there. The church was decorated beautifully with white and baby blue, there was a large cake as well.

"This is it girl, your big day!" Monique said.

"Yes, it is and as your bride's maids we command you to be happy" Bonnie said. They all laughed,

"If everyone would take their places" The preacher said. Ron stood at the altar as the music began to play. Kim came out with her dad escorting her, Monique and Bonnie were right behind her throwing rose petals.

"She's all yours now Ronald, take care of her" Mr. Possible said.

"Will do Mr. P" Ron said. Everyone sat down,

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, whom may I ask gives this woman to this man?" The preacher said.

"I do" Mr. Possible said.

"As witnesses I ask if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed" The preacher said.

"Better not be" Monique said. Every one laughed, Kim loosened up a bit.

"If Ron would please repeat after me, I Ronald Stoppable take Kim Possible to be my wife and swear to honor, love and cherish forever" The preacher said. Ron repeated him,

"If he would recite his vows" The preacher said.

"Kim, when I first kissed you it took my breath away, I knew that I had to be with you for the rest of my life" Ron said.

"If Kim would repeat after me, I Kimberly Anne Possible take Ronald Stoppable to be my husband and swear to honor, love and cherish forever" The preacher said. Kim repeated, "If the bride would recite her vows" The preacher said.

"Ron, I have always known we would be best friends forever, when we kissed I knew there was so much more and knew you were always right there for me, I love you" Kim said.

"Then by the power invested in me, the rings please, as those before us witness this marriage I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" The preacher said. Ron grabbed Kim and removed the veil and kissed her tightly. Everyone clapped as they stood up.

_Two hours later…_

The wedding was over and Ron and Kim drove towards their honeymoon sweet, well I don't have to tell you what they did. Lol.

Four years later 

Kim and Ron woke up to a five year old jumping up and down on their bed "Mommy, daddy wake up! Santa came Santa came, Santa came! She shouted.

"Ok Melissa, lets go see what he brought for you" Kim said. Ron and Kim put their robes on. Melissa opened the biggest one first,

"A puppy! Thank you mommy thank you daddy!" Melissa shouted. Kim kissed her on the forehead,

"Open the rest" Ron said.

Ron pulled something out of his pocket "Merry Christmas baby" Ron said.

Kim opened it up, it was a golden locket she looked on the back it said "I'll love you forever and always" She opened it up, it had a picture of them on their wedding day. "Oh Ron….it's beautiful!" Kim shouted.

"Wait till you see my gift for you" Kim said. Ron smiled slyly and pointed up, "Mistletoe" He whispered. She put her necklace on and kissed him tightly.

End….

A/N I thought it'd be cute to end it like that. Don't flame me please!


End file.
